Monstre ?
by Merry Moca
Summary: Un simple mot fait venir des pensées. Des pensées peuvent rappeler le passé. Et pourtant, il faut continuer d'avancer.


Détester

Est-ce que détester était… Mauvais ?

Haïr une personne ou un évènement, était-ce interdit ? Souhaiter que rien de ces évènements qui pesaient sur la conscience, était-ce inhumain ?

Peut-être, oui. Mais après tout, il n'était pas humain.

Plus humain. Il était un monstre.

Alors, les monstres avaient le droit de détester, haïr…

Et souhaiter ? Pas des choses inimaginables non plus. Souhaiter que sa propre vie prenne fin, parce qu'insupportable et éternelle.

C'était long, une éternité. Beaucoup trop long. Impossible à vivre.

Il arrivait que des monstres comme eux se trouvent à espérer.

Espérer que quelque chose arrive, se passe.

Espérer que quelqu'un soit protégé.

Cela, par contre, rien ni personne ne pouvait entendre ces souhaits, destinés à autrui.

Alors, il agissait. Bien évidemment, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Bouger lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

Néanmoins, il fallait dire que pour ce Mahiru, il avait beau ronchonner comme pas possible, là il combattait, se blessait, pour protéger cet humain.

Et il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi.

Pourquoi faisait-il autant d'efforts pour lui ? Peut-être… parce qu'il était la lumière dans son monde ténébreux.

Un humain agissant comme tel et ne portant pas attention à la part monstrueuse de son partenaire.

Inconscient dirait le servamp à voix haute.

Ami ? Surement ce qui s'en approchait le plus, penserait Kuro dans sa petite tête.

Est-ce que détester était propre aux monstres. Peut-être, oui. Mais en tout cas, il pouvait croire et faire confiance, eux aussi.

Collectionner

Collectionner.

Passion partagée par tous. Tout être humain a une petite collection cachée quelque part. Bien visible, comme les timbres, plus secrète, comme des lettres d'amours. Petit péché mignon de taille imposante ou plus modeste.

Cela prenait parfois plus de place que son propre lit, ou très peu comme une simple boîte. Parfois même, cela n'avait rien à voir avec des possessions matérielles.

Eux, ils ne voulaient rien collectionner. Et pourtant, ils le devaient. Ils ne pouvaient rien posséder, immortels parmi l'éphémère. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une chose à emmagasiner s'ils voulaient ressembler un temps soit peu à leurs homologues diurnes. Les preuves qu'ils étaient des monstres.

Vivre

Les secondes classes étaient des êtres humains aux portes de la mort, que l'on rappelaient en leur faisant boire du sang de servamp. A partir de cette « résurrection », ils devenaient comme des aides aux vampires d'origine, usant de leurs capacités et de leur nouvelle longévité pour soutenir leur bienfaiteur.

S'il y avait bien un point dans leur condition de maître de la mort qui déplaisait au servamp de la paresse, c'était ça.

Décider de la vie et mort d'autrui le barbait autant que l'indisposait grandement. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix de vivre sous cette forme éternellement. Il n'allait pas imposer une volonté et une vie de combats perpétuels à quelqu'un. Même si pour cela il devait rester seul pour toujours.

Musique

Quelques sons résonnant dans la vaste pièce.

Toujours la même note, un simple La, léger, aérien, discret. Cette douce mélodie sonnait comme une berceuse tranquille.

Et pourtant elle faisait remonter à la surface de douloureux souvenirs datant d'un passé éloigné, et pourtant encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Liée à une mort souhaitée par la victime elle-même.

Des lunettes aux verres brisés reposaient dans un coin, abandonnées là par leur porteur qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Son regard dérivait vers elles, comme attiré par ces bouts étincelants.

La mélopée s'élevait toujours, attestant du passé, les lunettes reflétant le soleil, indiquant le présent.

Doux requiem.

Douter

Le Doute. Universel. Assassin.

Il apparait au moment où la raison côtoie de près les règles que l'on se donne.

A-t-on dépassé le point de non retour ?

Le doute habitait dans la maison de chaque être, au chaud dans les têtes et s'amusant dans les cœurs à les serrer jusqu'à en saigner.

Parfois, il se lassait rapidement et s'en allait. Et d'autres fois, il s'enracinait des heures, des jours, des mois, des siècles.

Il persistait et de son lourd marteau de juge de pacotille martelait l'esprit et le palpitant de l'hôte.

Ainsi, il pouvait se rappeler à son bon vouloir en tapotant là où ça faisait mal.

Le doute pouvait être tout à fait légitime dans sa demeure. Il permettait de gardait sa raison.

Néanmoins, un sentiment d'insécurité, de vouloir revenir sur une décision que l'on pensait illégitime, et ce conseiller devenait alors une source d'ennuis.

Parce que l'on pouvait se mettre à se méfier de tout. Et à ne plus agir.

Lui vivait avec.

Il était devenu un proche depuis qu'il avait vu l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ses petits frères. L'avarice lui avait craché ses quatre vérités, et surtout son opposition à sa décision. Om avait tranché dans l'épineux débat et en avait même porté sur ses épaules son accomplissement.

Le 5eme de la famille avait alors coupé les ponts avec l'ainé, hystérique corps et âme contre le résultat. Il n'avait pas hésité dans sa réponse, mais maintenant, il se posait des questions.

Mais il fallait le faire, il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête à cette époque.

Alors il avait eu raison.

N'est-ce pas ?

Futur

D'humain, ils n'en avaient que l'apparence.

L'éternité était leur malédiction.

La vie, une douleur de tous les jours à surmonter.

La nourriture avait un goût fade sur leur palais.

Leur passé était taché de sang et de ténèbres.

Leur futur était incertain, voilé par l'inconnu.

Le présent, lui, avait ce goût d'aventure et de nouveauté. D'amitié.

La luxure s'apaisait avec ses souvenirs, faisant la paix avec lui-même.

La gourmandise revoyait ses ambitions.

L'avarice et son passé houleux se retrouvait avec de nouveau des étoiles dans les yeux.

La colère et son perpétuel air renfrogné paraissait plus douce et plus bienveillante.

L'envie gardait son mystère, mais découvrait les « joies » du jeu du chat et de la sourie.

L'orgueil s'entichait de ses humains qu'il regardait de haut auparavant.

La paresse, elle, commençait peu à peu à changer. Pas sa nonchalance habituelle, mais sa façon de voir le monde. Il s'éclairait peu à peu.

Avant, c'était le papillon, la chauve sourie, le serpent et le chat noir.

Maintenant, c'était le serpent, le hérisson, et le lion noir.

Le renard avait intérêt à se méfier.


End file.
